


colors

by thaounatural



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, i will be adding more as i go, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: legend has it that when you finally meet your soulmate, your world will change. no more black, no more grey, no more white. it was painted with the color of love.





	colors

their world has never been colorful.

dongmin has never seen any color but black and white. sometime it's both, and that is called grey. his mom used to tell him, the roses at their garden were red. but dongmin didn't understand. so he asked his mom.

"mom, why did you say these roses are red? it's black."

his mom smiled as she stroked his head.

"it's love, sweetheart."

dongmin were then told about a story, in which when two people who are soulmates finally met each other, they will be able to see colour. there will be blue, red, yellow, green, pink, a colorful world. his mom found her soulmate, which was his dad, and they were able to see the world as its true, beautiful form. one day she met him at a coffee shop, and their world was lightened up at one second. it was magical and amazing, as his mom said.

dongmin grew up with that story, with a hope to find his soulmate, to be able to experience love and color. he looked at everyone, hoping his world would change in one second, but it has been sixteen years since he was told that story, and no sign of his world changing appeared. dongmin wakes up everyday, looking out of the window, just to see a grey sun and a black tree outside.

"so, today is just like every other day."

dongmin opens his eyes, looking at his cat, who is sleeping by his side. his mom told him, moon is a grey cat. like one of the three only colours he can see. he kinda trust her the most, because at least her color is real.

dongmin opened a coffee shop. one part is his mom and dad met in a coffee shop, the other is more people he meets, better chance at meeting his soulmate. he has never been lucky, so he takes all the chances he could.

dongmin always arrive early to prepare for the coffee beans and baking ingredients. myungjun always says, _why do you have to do that? you are the manager, dongmin. your employees should be doing this._ he laughs it away. the truth is dongmin enjoy doing this. he likes thing to be neat and ready for the job. and his employees are always thankful when they come to work and see everything has been prepared and ready. also, he opened a coffee is also for his love of baking, but that's only a tiny part.

"dongmin hyung!"

sanha, one of his employees cut in his thought. he sighed at the young boy.

"hello to you too, sanha."

"i can see colors, dongmin hyung!" - sanha exclaims cheerfully. - "like, your shirt is blue!"

dongmin freezes. the word "colors" stuck in his brain, repeated over and over again. it's like something is in his throat. light and small, but icky. it takes a while for dongmin to blurt out a sentence to respond to the confused boy standing in front of him.

"congratulation, sanha!" - but aside from that, dongmin is truly happy for sanha. he is a nice boy, always very excited and too innocent for this world. working with this lanky guy for three years gives him that. - "what's their name?"

"minhyuk! park minhyuk!" - sanha makes his way into the kitchen, starts working while talking to dongmin. - "i met him yesterday on the street. i was late for class and he took me to class using his motorcycle! he is so cool."

"oh, our yoon sanha is in l o v e." - dongmin chuckles. the sparkling and dreamy eyes of sanha when he talked about minhyuk was so adorable. he wipes his invisible tears away. - "i'm so proud, you have all grown up."

"dongmin hyung!" - sanha whines, his cheeks turns to a shade of grey.

the door opens, some guests shows up, so dongmin gives sanha a playful smirk, and walks to the counter. he looks up, and saw myungjun walked in with someone.

and then everything in front of his eyes _changes_.

 

the sky was suddenly not white. it turns into a soft soothing, beautiful color. the coffee beans was suddenly not black. it was a color close to black, but after spending twenty years with black and white, he knows it is not. the butterflies shows up in his stomach, but not in a bad way. sanha said his shirt was blue. so this is how blue look like. it's a nice color. the emotion comes like a tornado, strong and forceful. his tears starts to fall, uncontrollably.

"hey?" - one of the boy starts talking. his eyes have the same color as the coffee beans. they are deep, like the ocean, making dongmin wants to fall into it. - "are you..?"

"yes! no, i mean.." - dongmin freaks out. he can't think of a thing to say, although the boy hasn't even said anything. and then he sees the boy chuckles. his smile is the most beautiful thing he has seen in the world, colors? they can choke and die.

"i'm just as shock. it's fine. i'm moon bin."

"lee dongmin. nice to finally see you."

"it's my pleasure." - bin gives dongmin a cheeky grin as they shakes hands.

_their journey begins there._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at @ultidm (a capital i) on twitter! love you all xoxo


End file.
